Send my love to you
by Spottedfire99
Summary: After moving to Chicago for College, Fronds quickly befriends her amusing neighbor, Italy, only for their friendship to evolve into something a bit more.


_As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you._

Welp. College was bound to be a bore, but moving out was going to be worth it, right? These were the thoughts flicking to and fro through Fishfrond's mind as she maneuvered her new apartment, one placed among the outskirts of Chicago, Illinois. She didn't mind it in the least; while it was a tad bit noisy, it was no where near as bad as it could have been - especially considering she had one of the outer apartments on the top floor, one with a roof that overlooked the land below.

As she continued through her apartment, passing a window, the girl did a bit of a double-take, retreating her steps to stand before the window. From it, she could view the apartment parallel to her in the other building - although the proximity between hers and it was rather... close. Honestly, if she wanted to, she could probably even jump over to the other roof - although the thought of doing anything like it send shivers down her spine. What if she slipped? Damn, that'd be a long fall.

As her attention focused on the apartment across from her, she blinked as a figure within it paused by the window, looking over at her. Said figure remained still a moment before shifting the window upwards, opening it and waving across at Frond. The figure belonged to a fairly tall teenager, one about the same age as her - roughly 18 or 19 years of age. Somewhat offput by the obvious friendliness, a flicker of a smile crossed Frond's face as she lifted her window, in turn, waving back.

**"You must be new here,"** the person from the other apartment called, **"That apartment's been empty for months."**Slipping out of the window without hesitation, seating himself upon the window frame, legs dangling off the edge of the roof.**"I'm Italy - nice to meet ya."**

Wincing, Frond couldn't help but do so as he exited his apartment, sitting on the roof. Damn it, what if he fell? The rooves weren't exactly big, and standing up could result in lost balance . . . And yet, she slipped out, as well, although she remained a bit closer to the window than he. **"Oh, y-yeah,"** her voice caught as she glanced at the ground, blinking as she forced her attention back up to the person on the roof across from her, **"I just moved in today. Nice to meet you, too, Italy - my name's Fishfronds, although you can call me Frond, or whatever."**

A grin plastered itself on Italy's face as he put the pieces together, glancing down at the ground, then at Fronds, and back. **"I take it you aren't too fond of heights?"**

Glaring, Fronds ignored his remark, remaining silent until he spoke again; **"So, you're going to Chicago U., I take it?"**

**"Yeah,"** the girl trailed off, glancing over to the left at the cityscape - **"You go there, too?"**

**"Sure do. You'll probably like it."**

**"I'd hope so. It's rather expensive for me not to."**

Turning his attention to her, a faint smirk crossed Italy's lips. **"Well, even if you don't, you still get the thrill of the experience, right?"**

Time skip: a few weeks.

In the few weeks Fronds had lived in Chicago, she had made various friends both within her building and her university. Although with the persistence of Italy, she still stepped out on her roof (or at least the window-sill) to talk about . . . well, anything, really. Whatever crossed their minds they said - or at least the things they were willing to share.

It was on New Year's Eve that Fronds decided against going out with friends, and instead remained home alone. Although that plan went to hell as she slipped out on the roof, once more, upon the beckoning of her neighbor - who had already taken his place upon his roof.

**"Hey!"** he spoke aloud as he caught sight of her coming out to the adjoining roof. Pointing to the sky above the city to the far left, a grin crossed his face, **"If there's one thing Chicago does right, it's New Years. Looks like we get a free firework show."**

Looking up to see the booming lights, Frond allowed a faint smile as the different crashing lights reflected across her face - a sight that contrasted beautifully with the night sky. It was this sight that Italy saw as he remained silent moments longer before blinking and adding, **"I have an idea for a resolution for you."**

**"Oh?"** she remarked, glancing at him with a rather dubious smirk.

**"Yeah."** He glanced at the three or four yards of open air between his roof and hers before continuing, **"Get over your fear of heights and jump over here, would you?"** Extending a hand to her, one that, even with his outstretched arm, barely made it half-way, Italy awaited her response.

Staring at him before shifting her gaze to the looming ground, she choked back a gulp. **"Fine. It's not that far, right?"**Stepping out to the edge of her roof, she gave a forced smile, doing her best not to look down.

After a few moments of steadying herself, Fronds leaped forward, putting all of her faith into the strength of her jump. With a crash of sorts, she made it to the adjoining roof, although not without crashing into Italy, in the process. The force pressed him to the shingles of the wall's that neighbored his window, Frond pressed against his chest all the way.

After the brief impact subsided, Fronds' eyes blinked open only to see Italy grinning down at her.

**"Happy new year,"** he spoke, pressing his lips against hers, a flicker of a blush crossing her cheeks as he did so.

_I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And 'till the day I do, love  
P.S., I love you._


End file.
